Karaoke Bar
by Icelilly
Summary: America takes the nations to a karaoke bar. Or at least, he thinks it's a karaoke bar. Crack fic. Gift for two close friends.


**A/N: I have nothing to stay to this. It's crack and was made for two of my friends. I'm not proud of it and you can write crap like this if you stayed up after 1 in the morning.  


* * *

**After a long and full week of meetings, the nations were exhausted and we're in need of a break. America knew exactly where to take everyone! It was the perfect way for everyone to let loose and relax.

A karaoke bar.

Before any of the nations could disagree, they found themselves following America on the streets of New York. After a few minutes of walking, the nations came across a large neon sign that said, "The Microphone". There were a long line of people and a security guard up front. America, being the excitable person he is, never bothered to get in the line. No, he instantly went up to the guard and asked if he could get in and bring in all of his friends into the building in a separate room. Many of the nations laughed at his stupidity until they realized that America managed to get them all in as long as they brought ID. All the nations entered one at a time, showing some form of ID. All were able to get in except for Latvia and Sealand because the guard believed their IDs were fake. So the two of them tried to get in through the back but they ultimately failed when they were caught.

All the nations followed America around the hallway of the bar. The place gave a bad vibe to some of them. They looked around the walls that contained some "interesting" imagery featuring men. The imagery was no problem for Hungary however, who proceeded to take out a camera from her purse. Germany decided to break the silence.

"America? You sure we're at the right place?"  
"Of course we are! I come here all the time when I want to let loose and have a good time! This place is awesome and the people are so nice here!" he smiled. The others weren't so convinced.  
"Hey relax guys. I've got your back! I am the hero therefore I'm right and always will be and you cannot disagree with that," he smiled. Many of them sighed and shook their heads.

The large group continued going through the long hallway and were getting closer to their destination. Two men exited out of one of the rooms that they were passing. One of them took a quick glance at England and stopped him.

"Well, don't you look cute?"  
"Excuse me?" he said, raising an eyebrow.  
"I said, don't you look cute?"  
"Oh my, you have poor taste sir," France groaned.  
"Look who's talking Frenchie!" England snapped back.  
"Lies! The French have wonderful taste and you know it!"  
The man blinked, "Oh my, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were taken."  
"What?" The two of them said.  
"You mean you're not a couple?"  
"What? Why would we be?" The two of them shouted.  
"And for the record, I'm not gay!" England added.  
"Then what are you doing in a gay bar?"

Most of the nations just stopped and stared. Their jaws had dropped. Their heads slowly turned to America and their faces drastically changed.

"America… you've really done it this time," England remarked. Everyone turned around and began leaving.  
"Hey wait! Where are you going?"  
"We're leaving America. We're going to find a place that isn't a gay bar and is a place that Latvia can actually get into to. It's not fair that he's being excluded," Germany said. America watched the group walk away and he became slowly unhappy.  
"But… karaoke isn't fun when you're by yourself…"

The group of nations gathered around each other and wondered what to do next. After passing ideas, they decided it was best for everyone to do what they wanted and for everyone to go their separate ways. As the group was separating, Austria panicked.  
"Wait! Where's Hungary?" Austria asked worriedly.

Meanwhile inside the bar, Hungary was drinking a cocktail and keeping a close eye on the men in the room. This was definitely her favourite place in New York.

* * *

**A/N: That's it. I'm sorry I wasted your life. Review if you can but no flames. I'm in no mood to deal with it.**


End file.
